Blood, Love and Honor: The Ties That Bind
by GHFreaks
Summary: AU This the story of a mafia princess (Emily) given the chance to seek revenge on those who killed her mother while along the way discover love, hidden family secrets, betrayal and deception, and most of all the value of a familie love and loyalty. Chapte
1. Cast List

Title: Blood, Love, and Honor: The Ties that Bind 

Authors: Girlfearless and Tamara 

Disclaimer: We own all original characters, the storylines, and anything else that our twisted minds create, the rest belongs to the idiots at ABC.

Distribution: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere else please ask.

Rating: PG-13 (for now, may go up later)

Pairings: Too many to name J 

The Families: The Lucianos/Cerellos, The Corrintos', The Spencers, The Sokolvs, and The Cassadines

Summary: An AU (Alternate Universe) Fic. The story of a Mafia Princess (Emily) given the chance to seek revenge on those who killed her mother while along the way discover love, hidden family secrets, betrayal, deception, and most of all the value of a family's love and loyalty. 

Cast List and Introduction to the characters (The actors name's are in parenthesis next to the character).

          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Lucianos/ Cerellos

* Emily Luciano (Amber Tamblyn)- Age 22, daughter of mafia don Vincent Luciano, sister of Antonio Luciano and cousin/god sister of Taylor, whom she is close too, and Adrianna Cerello. Born and raised in Las Vegas, where she saw her mother (Paige) murdered. She was thrown of the balcony of her penthouse in one of her father's casinos. She is a true mafia princess who can be just as ruthless as the men, and knows how to get what she wants when she wants, but has a heart as well and sometimes doubts the lifestyle she has chosen to remain in. Emily vowed to seek revenge on her mother's killer(s) and falls for PC's #1 mob boss while doing so.

*Vincent Luciano (Andy Garcia)- Age 46, father of Emily and Antonio, uncle to Taylor and Adrianna Cerello, and mafia kingpin of Vegas. He loved Paige, but his heart truly belonged to another, with whom he had a child. He will stop at nothing to protect his family, and wants Emily safe but knows she will eventually have to take over for him. Now back in Port Charles, will he be able to seek revenge on Paige's killers as well as reunite with the lost members of his family.

* Antonio "Tony" Luciano (Johnny Depp)- Age 27, son of Vincent and older brother of Emily, best friend and cousin of Taylor Cerello. He is what Jason is to Sonny: his enforcer and confidant. Should have been heir to his father's business holdings, but is content with his role as his father's enforcer because he sees that Emily has what it takes and understands the "business" more than he does. She's the brains and he does the dirty work. Happily married to Josephine (aka "Joey) with whom he has a 3 year old daughter (Charlene "Charlie" Luciano).

* Josephine "Joey" Luciano (Charisma Carpentar)- Age 27, moved to Vegas at the age of 20, and became a (card) dealer in one of Vincent's casinos, where she met Antonio and fell in love with him. Married him at age 23, and had his daughter at 24. She is what keeps Tony balanced and grounded. Joey's only mob ties are the fact she married into the Lucianos.

* Taylor Cerello (David Boreanaz)- At the age of 27 Taylor has became a successful business man, however it is all "legit." Tries to avoid getting dirty at all costs, but will do whatever it takes to protect his family and help them. He is extremely loyal, Emily's "other older brother" and confidant, nephew of Vincent, best friend of Tony, and brother of the troubled Adrianna Cerello.

* Adrianna Cerello (Kelly Monaco)- A sultry vixen at the age of 24 who loves men and their money. She was adopted by the Cerellos at the age of 1. Adrianna has become extremely jealous of Emily. She wants Emily's position in the "family" not to mention anything that is Emily's, including her boyfriends. She'll do whatever it takes to destroy Emily, including betray her own family.

The Corinthos's

* Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard)- 37, PC's #1 mob boss . His best friend is Jason Morgan, who also doubles as his enforcer and second in command. His other best friend and also business partner is Luke Spencer, whom Sonny has known for years. Not only partners in "illegitimate" business, both own a share of Luke's club. Thus far he's had bad luck with love and women. His wife and longtime girlfriend were both killed. He has given up on love and has become a man of one-night stands. But one woman can change that all. Will he let go and give love another chance?

* Jason Morgan (Steve Burton) - 28, best friend and enforcer of Sonny Corinthos. A few years ago he was brain damaged in an accident caused by his brother, AJ, while driving drunk, which his family tried to conceal. Jason basically lost all memories of being a Quartermaine, and accepted a job offer from Sonny. He then leanred of the cover-up after Carly exposed what her then fiancé and his family had done. He then befriended her and they have been good friends ever since. However Jason is struggling to fight his growing attraction and feelings towards the feisty blonde. He has the same fears that Sonny does about falling in love, but will he finally give in to Carly?

The Spencers

* Luke Spencer (Tony Geary) - Still acts like he's 16 instead of 46 sometimes. Loves adventures and anything that has to do with destroying most of the Cassadines, especially since his ex-wife, Laura, married Stephan. Luke has 3 children: Lucky and LuLu, and Kristina, whose mother is his current wife Natasha "Alexis Davis" Cassadine. Business partners and friend of Sonny Corinthos, Luke also runs a "legit" blues club known as "Luke's". He is Bobbie's older brother, and Carly's uncle and father-figure. He knows about Carly's father and is angry at him for leaving Bobbie and Carly, but still remains "friends" with him and agrees to help him.

* Bobbie Spencer (Jacklyn Zeman)- Age 44, mother of Carly Spencer and Lucas Jones. Wants to reunite Carly with her father, but is trying to keep an old flame from rekindling, however she's failing.

* Carly Spencer (Sarah Brown)- Age 28, daughter of Bobbie Spencer, and niece of the infamous Luke Spencer, who is more like her father than her uncle. Carly was once engaged to AJ during the accident AJ caused. Carly later discovered the truth behind the accident that brain damaged Jason, and that the Quartermaines covered it up to prevent AJ from going to jail. AJ then continued on a downward spiral of alcoholism, and while he was drunk he was fighting with Carly, and as a result of the stress Carly had a miscarriage. As revenge she exposed the scandal, and her and Jason become good friends. However Carly is falling in love with Jason and trying to encourage a relationship between them, but Jason isn't giving him. Will Carly finally be able to help him let go of his fears and have a happily ever after?

The Cassadines

* Stefan Cassadine (Stephan Nichols)- Age 46, uncle of Nikolas Cassadine, husband of Laura Webber and head of the Cassadine empire. Forced to work with the Sokolovs as a result of a murder. But Stefan soon begins to play both sides. Question is which side is he really on?

* Nikolas Cassadine (Tyler Christopher)- Age 24, heir to the Cassadine empire, and son of Laura Webber Cassadine. Nikolas met Emily Luciano while on a business trip, and has decided to pursue her, but hasn't exactly been successful. Just as he begins to win her over, a new man steps into the picture. Determined to make Emily his wife, at what lengths will he go to ensure his future with Emily?

The Sokolovs

* Tatiana Sokolov (Catherine Zeta Jones)- At age 31, Tatiana is the beautiful, yet conniving and cold daughter of deceased Russian mob boss Vladimir Sokolov, and Katia Sokolov. She vowed revenge on those who were responsible for her father's death. Tatiana loathes all women besides herself, especially Luciano women. She arrives in Port Charles, and falls for Nikolas Cassadine, whose heart belongs to Emily.

* Dmitry Sokolov (Goran Visnjic)- Age 34, took over form his father's position after he was murdered. About 6 years ago he was sent to Vegas to do business with Vincent Luciano and fell for his wife Paige . Vincent noticed this and ended the business deal, which made his father angry so he tried to have him killed, but failed. After he failed to kill Vincent, Vincent had him killed and the children took revenge for that by killing Paige. Then when Emily was 17 she tried to go after them and Dmitry caught her, he realized how much she looked like her mother and became somewhat obsessed. Now Dmitry has an inside accomplice who is willingly to help him capture Emily and make her take her place in his family. Will Dmitry succeed or will Emily be the end of him?

* Katia Sokolov (Glenn Close)- Matriarch of the Sokolov family, and will do whatever it takes to avenge her husband's death.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Blood, Love, and Honor: The Ties That Bind

Authors: Tamara and Girlfearless

Disclaimer: We don't own it, never will, wish we did!!

Distribution: Fanfiction.net  Others: Want. Ask. Take. Have.

Rating: PG-13 for now may go up later.

A/N: This story is being written by two people, so if you want to say anything please just go ahead and click on that pretty little review button at the bottom. We decided not to put our e-mail addresses on here, seeing as how it may get confusing. Thanx.

Feedback: I think we both would appreciate it. 

          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

          "Miss. Luciano, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have an hour before your supposed to meet with your father. You may want to be getting ready." Emily looked up at the man standing over her and smiled gratefully before getting up and leaving the gym that her father added to the grounds of their estate. He had been on edge all week and it finally seeped into her life causing her to run for so long that by the time she was done she could taste the copperish hint of blood in her dry throat. 

          Emily stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom where she noticed a white pants suit put out on the bed for her, tonight was definitely a business meeting, her father wouldn't think about trying to choose her clothes for her on any other occasion. She dressed quickly, but made sure that she was perfectly put together, from the subdued hair and make up, to strappy heels that she had learned to walk considerably well in. Just because she was in a business full of men didn't mean she had to sacrifice her own fashion sense and dress like them. She took one last look in the mirror before venturing into the lions den. _Perfect_, she thought before walking out of her room and making her way to her fathers study.

          "You're late," she heard someone say behind her, and before she could react they had her around the waist and turned her in their arms. For a split second she considered slamming her knee into her assailants groin, but before she could, she notice a familiar grip on her body and laughed out loud.

          "You know Taylor one of these days your going to do that and I'm gonna kick your ass for it," she said as she held on and allowed him to swing her into the air. He was the only person she got to act this way with, to everyone else she was the tough as nails mob princess and heir to the Luciano empire, so she held onto these chances whenever they came around. 

          "Yeah, right kiddo. First of all you couldn't kick my ass if your life depended on it, and second of all don't you have people to handle that for you?"

          "Fine, I'll get one of them to do it," she quipped before becoming serious and wondering what he was doing there. Her father tried not to involve Taylor in the more unsanitary part of the family business unless he had to, the fact that he was coming to a 'business' meeting meant something was definitely wrong. "Do you know what's going on? Who all is here tonight?"

          "I got not idea what's going on tonight, kiddo. And as far as I know this is just a family meeting, there were no conspicuous black limos outside when I pulled up."

          "Family," she asked completely confused. "They why did he lay out this suit, he only does that when he's in an all work no play kind of mood, and he's only in one of those when there is business to be handled."

           "I didn't say there wasn't business, I said I thought it was just the family tonight. There's a difference," he said cryptically as he held open the door to her fathers study for her.

          "Do you know what's going on," Emily asked her brother as she stepped through the door behind Taylor.

          "I have no idea, I just got a call this morning saying that dad wanted a meeting, I assumed that it was business, but no one else is here," Antonio Luciano responded as he stood up and gave his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek and pulled her chair out for her.

          "Well as Taylor so graciously pointed out, it doesn't have to involve other people to be about business."

          "That would explain your presence," Antonio responded as he looked as his cousin and proceeded to give him a hug also. "So where's the bit—umm your sister?"

          "Out with one of her 'friends,' she bitched and complained about not being able to come to the meeting, especially since it's about family."

          "You tell her Joey didn't get to come either," Antonio asked smiling at his wife's nickname, guys names for girls, he used to hate the idea until he met her, and then he realized how much it suited some women to a T.

          "Yeah she made some sort of argument about Joey marrying into it, after the first couple of sentences I just ignored her. I always do when she…"

          "Mr. Luciano will be in, in a minute," Taylor, Antonio, and Emily all whipped around in their seats to the sound of the voice coming from the door, Emily could see Antonio begin to reach for his gun before he realized it was just the maid Mrs. Sanchez. None of them even had a chance to respond before she vanished back out the door.

          "How the hell does she do that," Emily asked as she sat back in her seat. "I mean ever since we were kids, when dad needed us he just sent her and she always knew. How is that?"

          "Secret service," Taylor said only half joking. "I'm pretty sure she worked for them back before she became a maid, you know that's the only government enforcement agency worth shit."

          "You know once when I was about ten I was convinced that she was a ghost, so I reached up to touch her. And at that time I was still pretty short so I ended up hitting her ass, she swung around and backhanded me so quick I thought my head was gonna fall off," Antonio said and noticed the strange look on his sister and cousin's face. He just raised his shoulders as if he had no idea why they were looking at him as if he'd grown a third head.

          "You'd think that would have taught the boy, but to this day his still smacking women on their asses and thinking it's a term of endearment," Vincent Luciano said from the door way. When the three of them turned around as started to get up he just waved his hand to tell them there was no need and walked around to the other side of his desk. "Speaking of women having to deal with you, how it that beautiful wife of yours doing?"

          "Married," Antonio quipped. "And to your son, so don't even think about it old man. Find a woman of your own."

          "I'm working on it," he replied under his breath. Only Emily heard him and she began to wonder what he was up to. He hadn't stayed with another woman since her mother, she wasn't stupid, she knew there were other women, but none of them were there longer than a night maybe two. And usually he slipped out with them in the morning, probably for her and her brother's benefit, even though it was totally unnecessary.  

          "What's going on here dad? You call us together, for business no less, and invite Taylor. What makes you think you just get to…"

          "I just get to what?" He asked, his temper raising somewhat. "What makes me think I get to call for the presence of people who are not only my family, but also my employees; or what makes me think I get to do so without asking your permission. You forget young lady I'm still alive, and I haven't retired yet so therefore I still run this family."

          "I know Papa," she whispered regretfully, she was completely ashamed that she had just talked to her father like that, and the fact that he had reprimanded her in front of Antonio and Taylor. "You have to understand though, for a week you have been acting very odd, and I'm worried. I just want to know what's happening."

          "I know little one," he responded sitting down and looking them all three in the eyes before starting. "I have something the three if you need to know, but first I want to explain why I asked only you here. This is about business, I didn't lie to you, but it's also about family and I didn't want anyone else to be involved, which is also why I went ahead and called Taylor. Now I know you don't usually like being involved and the less 'legit' parts of the business and I respect that, actually I encourage it, someone in the family needs to stay clean and your sister just doesn't seem to care who or what she hurts with her actions so counting on her to do so it out of the question…"

          "I know Uncle Vincent, I'm really sorry for her behavior," Taylor said apologetically.

          "There is no need for you to apologize for her son, she is family and the fact that you haven't yet washed your hands of her is completely respectable. But back to the problem at hand, I'm going to tell you all why I called this meeting and this one time and one time only you have my permission to defy me. Taylor obviously you always have that right, though you have yet to exercise it, but Toni and Emily, for the first time since I gave you the choice of getting involved in this business, I'm giving you a chance to say no. If you want it I expect you to take it." 

          "We won't," Antonio, said automatically voicing his opinion and allowing his loyalty to show, Taylor's agreement came not far behind and when Emily didn't answer he smiled secretly to himself. _Always the stubborn one_, he thought as he looked at her, the perfect copy of her mother, except for the fact that Emily had developed a little more coldness at and earlier age. Something he would be forever sorry for.

          "And you little one," he asked already knowing how she would answer, it was the way any good businessman—or woman apparently, would answer. 

          "I thought we were supposed to decide after we heard what you had to say," she replied coolly, know he was testing her a fully ready and able to stand up to the challenge.

          "Fair enough," he said as he shook his head. "I'll get straight to the point then, the Sokolov's have apparently made their way to Port Charles, New York and we are going there to take them down."

          "Why now," Emily asked automatically, it wasn't that she didn't have some interest in the idea, but since she was seventeen and matter her little—okay big mistake came up, her father had been against going after them unless they had more support…Unless they had more support, of course. "Who?"

          "Who what," Antonio asked completely confused as to where that question came from. 

          " A friend of Luke Spencer's," Vincent replied, ignoring his son's question and knowing that he and Taylor would soon catch one. "Luke says he's very trust worthy and I've heard around that he's very honorable, like the don's used to be, back before the young, greedy men took over. His name is Sonny Corinthos."

          Emily nodded she had heard the name before, and decided instantly that she was going along with whatever her father had planned, not that she wouldn't have anyway. She had never before disobeyed her father and starting now wasn't in the cards, but with someone as powerful as they were on their side, taking down the Sokolov's would be considerable easier. She looked to her father to continue on, maybe get some background, but she noticed the look on his face that said he wasn't done with the surprise. "What else is there," Emily asked and by this point Taylor and Antonio had caught up to the previous question and just by looking at Vincent's eyes knew that this one also needed to be asked.

          "There's something you should know," he said bracing for what he knew was to come. Taylor would take it well, he took everything well. Antonio would be angry at being lied to, but would quickly understand. It was Emily that was the problem, if she stayed angry for too long it would easily seep over into business, and with this much of his family at stake Vincent wasn't about to take chance. "Before I met your mother, there was another woman, Bobbie Spencer. We thought we were in love—we were in love, but my father didn't think she would be suitable and at that time I was still young enough not to argue with him, so I broke up with her, but not in time. She was pregnant, we decided that since there was no way for us to be together at the time no one should know I was the father, I didn't want her in danger. She was a…prostitute for a while and she could use that as a cover for who the father was. A couple of months later I was introduced to your mother, we were quickly engaged and married and then Antonio was born. But there is something you must understand I always loved your mother with all of my heart, there was never a time when I didn't want her completely."

          "And your other child," Antonio asked for the first time in his life too stunned to be angry. "Is it—I mean did she have a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, her name is Caroline Leigh, they call her Carly. She's twenty-eight and lives in Port Charles. I've checked up on her all of her life, it's been tough for her at times, but she's done well with herself, and Luke has made a great surrogate father."

          "He would," Emily said absently. "I remember him from mom's funeral, he seemed…entertaining, but I don't remember a sister. Did mom know? Does Carly know? God, how could you leave your own child?"

          "Yes, your mother knew, we had no lies. No, Caroline doesn't know, and I don't know baby. I was young and stupid and by the time I realized what I had done it was too late."

          "Too late," she questioned annoyed. "If it was too late then, what is it now?  I assume your going to Port Charles with us, and that you are going to tell her, so what do you expect to get from this?"

          "Nothing," he replied quietly and made Emily almost want to back down, he looked too tired to have this argument. "I just though maybe the three of you would like to get to know her. Emily, it's been a while since you've had another female around, with the exception of Adrianna whom I don't want you to be like. And now Joey, but I think you still need that blood connection. Taylor and Toni, I know how much you love Emily and have been protective of her and I would like for Caroline to have the same opportunity." 

          "And what if…What if she doesn't want that connection," Antonio asked voicing everyone's concerns. "What if she sees us as the enemy? Are we just supposed to accept that, losing another person we are connected too, did you think about any of these things over the years? Would you even have told us, if we didn't have to deal with Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer?"

          Emily looked over at her brother and knew in that moment that they had no choice but to agree with what their father wanted, he had been right about one thing at least, Carly definitely deserved to know Antonio. To most people he was cold and ruthless, but if any of them could see him now, or see him with his daughter, or even Joey for that matter, they would have to understand. He was what most women wanted and needed the men in their lives to be. And Taylor, wonderful Taylor, who still held onto and loved his sister no matter how much he know it was a lost cause. He would give this family—his family everything and never once wonder what he got out of it. Lastly there was her father, the man until a moment ago she believed could do no wrong, even though she knew who and what he was. Even though she knew how he and his father had gained the empire she now stood to inherit. 

          "It doesn't matter," she said her resolve suddenly strengthening. "We have to make her see that we are going to do right be there this time, that we aren't the enemy and she deserves what this family has to give just as much, maybe even more than the rest of us do. This—going to Port Charles is about family, it's personal, which means it has to be handled in that way. We can't screw up and make a mistake we have to have a united front or the Sokolov's will take not only our family down, but also the Spencer's and Corinthos' and I won't have us being the reason they fall."

          "Emily's right," Taylor said as he slowly slid his hand from the arm of his chair to the arm of hers and held onto her hand. "We have to stand together."

          "Yeah. I agree," Toni said as he repeated Taylor had already done, taking a hold of Emily's other hand.

          "Good," Vincent whispered to himself more than anyone else. "We leave tomorrow to go to Port Charles. Taylor I need you to make sure that Adrianna understands that she has no choice and she must come with us. Toni, you have a choice to make, I would like Joey to come with is, it will probably be easiest for her to talk with Carly, and I don't think she would let you go alone anyway. I know you two don't keep secrets so tell her whatever you see fit to; also, you need to decide if you want Charlie to come with us. I love my granddaughter and don't want her hurt, but I'm not sure how much I would trust her to be here without us."

          "No, I want her with me," Toni said for the first time in his life almost regretting coming into this business. When he started in this business he wasn't planning on ever getting married, he'd seen how his father handled his moms death and didn't want to ever have to go through that, but here he was, married with a beautiful little girl and scared for the first time in his life of loosing a woman who wasn't related to him by blood.

          "I agree," Emily said interrupting her brother's train of thought. "Both of them should be with us, and anyway Charlie will love Luke, they are about the same age emotionally anyway."

          Everyone in the room laughed at the joke and Vincent stood up and straightened his jacket to signal that business was over. As Toni, Taylor and Emily were about to leave he stopped them with one last thought. "I would have told you. I mean I had planned on telling you about Carly; it's just that since your mother's death the timing has never been good. I—I'm sorry."

          "We know papa," Emily said as she walked over and gave her father a hug and then left with her brother and Taylor.

          "God, please don't let me loose them. I know I made the choice to let them into this business, but don't take them away from me now, not because of my sins. Toni never really had a choice, I love the boy, but he's been good at one things his whole life, protecting his little sister. And he is going to be great at it when I'm gone. And Taylor has lost so much and only gained an annoyance that he can't seem to wash his hands of, he has been incredibly loyal to me, to this family, to my daughter who seems to inspire it in everyone. My sweet little girl, who is nowhere near as sweet as she could be, she's been through a lot and lost more. Don't let this end bad for her. Please, God, if this turns out bad, let it be for me. Let me suffer, not those that I love. Keep Emily, Toni, Taylor, Joey, Charlie, Carly and even Adrianna safe. I know that you don't like revenge, buy my life calls for me do to this, for them to do this, for once let us win without taking something more important away."

          ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Never have, never will. The only thing we own is the characters of our own little imaginations.

Title: Blood, Love, and Honor: The Ties That Bind

Authors: Tamara and Christy

Distribution: Want. Ask Take. Have. It's that simple.

Feedback: Hit that pretty little reply/review button on the bottom J 

****

Chapter 2

"You fool! She'll be the end of you!" 

The harsh, yet true words echoed through his mind.'

'_Such sweet irony,' _he thought to himself, as he the taste of the Russian-borne vodka burned his throat.

__

" No Tatiana- she'll be the end of US," was his answer to his sister's remark. He loved setting her over the edge. It was almost a thrill for him. He could see the fire of rage in her eyes burning intensely. He could remember that same look upon his father when he was angered, threatened or challenged. It was a Sokolov trait, one he had not inherited. He loved seeing it in his sister. He _almost_ envied her. _Almost._

But she was right. The irony lied in the fact that the one woman who could give him everything - power, more money, respect- was the one woman who could take it all away and make the castles his family had built crumble and fall to dust and ashes. Yet it didn't seem to bother him. In his eyes it was worth the risk. Yes, it was purely selfish, but he had always been that way and he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. 

Of course he loved his sister and mother, but how could one not. Yet there opinion never mattered to him. He always saw women as incompetent, and weak. There lied another irony. _She_ was the only woman that had so far proved him slightly wrong of his "theory." She was beautiful, yet she possessed a power that no other woman besides her mother had, and he could see it in her; it's what attracted him to her. She was smart, cunning, loyal, powerful, and respected. But like his mother and sister, he knew she had a weakness. And he would prey on it to his advantage and how he saw fit. He didn't care if it would break her as long as he won in the end. What he wanted he got- for the most part.

He smoothed out an invisible wrinkle in the black Gucci dress pants he was wearing, and ran a hand through his thick black hair. He felt the movement stop, and a moment later a tall, broad-shouldered man opened the black door with ease, and Dmitry stepped out of the black limousine, a few rather large men stepping out behind him, then circling him as if to guard him form a swarm of piranhas. 

The sun reflected off of his rather flawless skin, as he proceeded to the rather impressive yacht. It was nice, but he's had bigger. After he stepped on board he was greeted by a rather younger looking man.

"Welcome Mr. Sokolov. Madam has been expecting your presence. Now if you will follow me," he instructed. 

Dmitry followed the young man, who he guessed was of Greek descent, into the foyer of the large yacht. Dmitry's eyes glanced around observing the rather gothic style décor. It was dark, and mysterious, and contained many valuable statues, paintings, and knickknacks. It held sort of an intimidating aura almost. He liked it.

He took a seat on the fine black leather couch, and crossed his legs as if he was waiting impatiently like he always did. Then a few seconds later another presence entered the room.

"Madam, I present to you Mr. Dmitry Sokolov," he said as he stood by her side.

"Thank you Andreas. You may leave now," she ordered and with a nod of the head he did just that.

"As always it's a pleasure Mr. Sokolov," she said rather cordially.

"Let's skip the small talk. You know why I'm here," Dmitry stated as he stood up and walked towards the mini bar. He liked to get straight to the point. 

"Is this Russian or American?" he asked gesturing towards the crystal filled vases containing the clear liquids.

"American," she replied quite hastily.

Dmitry let out a sigh. It would have to do.

"Now Mrs. Cassadine-"

"Helena. Please call me Helena."

"Fine then. Now _HELENA, _I'm afraid we have a little business matter to discuss," he said pouring himself a glass of the clear, alcoholic liquid.

"It seems you owe my family quiet a bit of money- 17.2 million to be exact, and I have yet to see a payment," he said in his business tone with his Russian accent gliding over the words.

"Mr. Sokolov, if you remember the terms of our agreement-" Helena started rather frustrated and agitated.

"I DO remember the terms of our agreement," he interrupted her insulted by her audacity that she could assume he would forget the agreement. "The agreement was payments of 1 million every 3 weeks, and the largest payment I have received from you was 475,000 and that was 2 months ago. That has been more then enough time to acquire a substantial amount of the full debt. I have warned you Mrs. Cassadine, and this is it. I want my money now!" he demanded.

"You will get your money once you have done your part," she retorted with her infamous attitude in tow.

"Oh, I have done my part of the deal. The other part was to be fulfilled AFTER the full amount has been paid," he pointed out rather furious with Helena.

"I will not forward any more money to you until Laura is dead, and Stefan is in prison!"

Dmitry's eyes suddenly hardened, and he moved towards Helena staring her straight in the eyes.

"Do you defy me Mrs. Cassadine?" he asked and received no answer only a smirk from the face of Helena Cassadine - the "Ice Bitch".

He pushed forward and when he was close he put his hand upon her throat.

"Nobody ever challenges me! Do you understand?" he asked applying pressure to her old, slender neck. He received a slight nod of the head and let her go. He began to walk away.

"That was a big mistake my dear!" Helena reprimanded him while placing her hands over the area where he head choked her. But he didn't stop. He kept walking with confidence and arrogance in the air, leaving two of his men behind

"2 days Mrs. Cassadine!" he called over his shoulder and left the yacht.

After a few moments, he had almost reached his limousine when he noticed another car, and a woman with long straight black hair, dressed in a black female style tuxedo. She was standing rather inpatiently while staring at him.

"Where's Valentine and Sergei?' she called to him referring to the two missing bodyguards. Before he could reply, she saw two figures from a distance and heard the loud sound of an explosion. Then behind her brother was the image of a fiery orange ball, with thick black smoke at the top.

"Was that necessary, Dmitry?' she asked in an almost perturbed tone. Dmitry just simply smirked.

"Dmitry you know I wanted that boat."

Dmitry only let out a little chuckle.

"Tatiana, we can buy you one just like it," he said stepping into his limo, but then he paused. "Oh and Tatiana, call Andreas and tell him he can pick up his money tomorrow. His help was greatly appreciated it," he let out a cruel laugh, and stepped into the limo.

"Yes sir," Tatiana replied rather sarcastically. "I let you have all the fun and you expect me to make phone calls," she whispered rather angrily to herself before leaving the harbor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Luke are you here?" Bobbie said as she walked into the hip blues club, and removed her purse setting it on one of slick bar top.

"Back here Darling!" he called from his office. Bobbie walked toward his office.

"Hey Luke. What's going on?" Bobbie asked standing in his doorway.

"Oh come on now Barbara Jean, why would you think anything was going on? Can't I just see my baby sister?" he asked with a smile, and his twinkling blue eyes, which automatically confirmed to Bobbie that she was right. She knew that look, and knowing her brother she probably wouldn't like it.

"Of course you can. I know you better though. You only call and ask to see me when something is going on. Usually you just drop by unexpectedly. And You have the look in you eyes…"

Luke gave up. She knew him to well. He went over and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Well darling, I have something important I need to tell you, and you're probably not going to be thrilled about…"

"God, Luke. What did you do know? Should I count on you being arrested anytime soon? Better yet, this probably has something to do with Stefan and the Cassadines."

"Sorry Count Vlad isn't involved and neither are the rest of the bloodsuckers."

"Ok then just tell me."

"Well…" Luke begun. Bobbie wouldn't be pleased. Not pleased at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jase!" Carly's voice echoed through the Corinthos/ Morgan Warehouse as she yelled her best friend's name.

"Think you could keep it down a little Carly," Sonny said as he emerged form his office.

"Not likely," was the reply from the feisty blonde. Carly didn't care much for Sonny and the feeling was mutual. The only reason they tolerated each other was because of Jason.

"What did you do know Carly? What mess do Jason have to clean up for you this time?"

"None of your damn business," Carly snapped.

"Ah I see. That bad, huh?" Sonny remarked only trying to irritate her only more. He may not have liked her, but she sure was fun to piss off.

"Where's Jason?" she asked trying not to let Sonny agitate her or make it any more obvious.

"Not here," was all he replied as he picked up a file and walked back into his office and slammed the door shut.

Carly sighed. "Thanks for all your help Sonny!" Carly yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit only top run into a solid, muscular body. Carly looked up and naturally a smile replaced the look of irritation and anger on her face.

"Jase, Hi," she said as she encircled her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Take it you ran into Sonny," he stated the obvious. He could tell by the look upon he face. Only two people could irk her that much: AJ and Sonny.

"Obviously," she said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, enough about Sonny. I came by to see what your plans for this evening were."

"Well nothing-" he started but was cut off by Carly.

"Great! So then you can join me for a game of pool or two and a few drinks at Jake's," Carly told him in more of a telling rather than asking manner.

"Uh, I don't know Carly."

"Why the hell not? You have been avoiding me for a while now. What gives? Do you just not want to spend time with me anymore?" Carly asked hurt.

Jason sighed. It wasn't that. In fact it was the complete opposite. He loved spending time with Carly, and the more he did the more he found himself falling for her. Jason was about to reply when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

__

"Hi Carly."

"Hi momma. What's up?"

__

"Look are you free tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

__

"Well… Carly we need to talk. There's something important I need to tell you."

"Um ok. 8 o'clock at Kelly's?"

__

"Actually I was thinking about the brownstone."

"OK. That's fine. I'll see you later momma. Love you. Bye," Carly finished and hung up.

"Well, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later Jase," Carly said as she started to head off.

Jason knew that Carly was hurt, and he just didn't want to tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her the reason why he had been avoiding her.

"Carly, wait!"

"Jase it's ok. Really," she said turning around and plastering a smile on her face. Before he could stop her she was outside.

Once she was outside and away from Jason, Carly let some tears fall. She culd feel the salt stinging her eyes and the hot tears burning her face. It hurt. It really did. _Why can't he just see? _Carly thought to herself. Why couldn't he see that she was in love with him. Why couldn't he see that he was everything she wanted… and needed. She could feel him slowly slipping away from her and it killed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What? Are you certain?" Stefan spoke into the phone.

"I understand. Thank you," Stefan said and hung up the phone. A look of shock evident on his face.

"Uncle, what is it?" Nikolas inquired.

"It's Helena."

"What has she done know?" Nikolas asked not really wanting to know. She had probably killed someone else or God knows what.

"She's dead."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes. There was an explosion on the yacht. Apparently Helena was aboard when it occurred."

"Perhaps this is just another one of her ploys, Uncle. She is always scheming and pulling off some sort of outrageous stunt."

"No this is not another one of her ploys. They found some of her remains."

"Wow. Wait a minute. If Helena is dead then this means…"

"Yes Nikolas. It means I am now trustee and head of the Cassadine Empire and Estate until your twenty-fifth birthday."

"Mom is not going to be thrilled," Nikolas pointed out.

"No she won't. Not at all," Stefan agreed while figuring out a way to inform Laura of his new position in the family. It was enough that her son was the heir, but now her husband was the head of a family Laura despised, for the most part.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emily zipped up her last suitcase, and did one final mental check.

"All ready to go?" 

Emily turned around to face her brother standing in the entrance of one fo her many bedrooms.

"I believe so."

"It's weird isn't it?" Toni asked his younger sister.

"What is? The part where Dad had another child and never told us, and yet our mother knew as well and kept it a secret to her grave. Or the part where Dad left a child in this world not to be raised as one of us, and raised not knowing her brother and sister and the rest of her family?"

"Emily…"

Emily let out a sigh. "I know, Toni. I'm sorry. It was just a shock that's all. The fact that I have another sister who was mothered by another woman that mom was just a little too much to comprehend at the time."

"I understand. But it still doesn't change _us_. It doesn't change the fact that we are family and that we love each other. And it doesn't change the fact that Dad loves us."

"I know and I will never doubt that. It's just… I don't know."

"What's wrong little one?" her older brother asked using the nickname she had been given as a child.

"Nothing. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. Something that will test us all and test just how strong our family is," she said revealing her fear to her brother. Something she usually didn't do. She usually confided in Taylor, but something was different this time.

Toni walked over and gave his younger sister a hug. "Everything will be ok. We will all be ok. I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"So Port Charles huh?" Toni inquired as they pulled away.

"Yeah."

"Come one kid. Dad, Taylor, Charlie and Joey are all waiting for us,' he stated as he two rather large men entered the room and grabbed her belongings.

"Hey isn't Port Charles where that Cassadine guy lives?" Toni asked as they left her bedroom.

Emily let out a groan and Toni let out a little laugh.

"Oh God, Don't remind me," was her reply to her brother's question. Just what she needed. On top of everything else she had to deal with Nikolas Cassadine courting her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  



	4. Chapter Three

**Special Authors Note: Okay guys we really need some more reviews. I usually dislike it when people beg for reviews, but we both have other stories that we are working on and its getting really hard to keep up with everything, so if you want us to keep going please review and tells us. Just a _Good Job!_ or _This Sux!_ Anything would work. Just let us know you are reading PLEASE!!**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Never have, never will. The only thing we own is the characters of our own little imaginations.

Title: Blood, Love, and Honor: The Ties That Bind

Authors: Tamara and Girlfearless

Distribution: Want. Ask. Take. Have. It's that simple.

Feedback: Hit that pretty little reply/review button on the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3 

**__**

"I can't believe you mamma. You told me exactly ten hours ago not only that you know who my father is, but also that he is coming to town for dinner and you want me to meet him. What the hell were you thinking," Carly asked as she slipped on the red strappy shoes that matched her dress.

"Oh no, don't you dare blame this on me. You can call your uncle Luke, wherever he is, and yell at him for this, I'm just as blind sided as you are."

"Yeah right," Carly replied sarcastically. "Except you knew that my father was alive and might one day come here. You knew that he wasn't just some nameless john who would never bother. You knew…"

"Okay, I knew all of that," Bobbie didn't want to have this conversation it was bad enough that Vincent Luciano was about to come back into her life, she didn't want to risk her well built relationship with her daughter. "But baby, you have to believe me. I never wanted you hurt. There were just so many things going on and we were both so stupid and didn't think about the consequences of our actions, but Carly you have to make me a promise to give this a chance. You can be mad at me, Luke or even Vincent, but please give his children a chance they had no idea and have lost a lot over the years."

"Lost what," she asked surprise and a little worried that she actually cared, she didn't know these people, but already there was a longing. And she had always wanted a younger sister.

"Umm…maybe I should let Vincent tell you about that."

"I'm asking you momma, what have they lost?" To emphasize her point she stopped in front of the door to her apartment blocking both herself and her mother in and put her hand on her hip.

"Their mother, she was killed because of Vincent's _connections_," she said making air quotes. "Apparently Emily saw it happen and has been dead set on making those who did it pay. Luke says that, that is why she is involved in the business."

"Whoa, wait a second. She connected, as in actually works for the mob?"

"She more than works for them, the way Luke tells it she next in line to take over."

"Wow," Carly says not sure of how to feel about this new information, she knew that Antonio—her brother was connected, but didn't know the sister was too. And the next in line, even she knew that was a big deal. Luke hadn't tried to hide his involvement from her over the years and now she has Jason and it probably wouldn't be long before Lucky got himself arrested, but none of them had ever involved her in their work. This whole mobsters for family thing could definitely become interesting.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How much longer?" Emily turned to her brother and let out a small laugh, he really had no patience at all.

"A couple of minutes, Toni. And if you start saying are we there yet I'm gonna reach over and smack you."

"Are we…oof!" Toni laughed at his sister as she threw her purse across the back of the limo and hit him in the chest, he could have stopped it if he wanted to, but allowing her to get a couple of good shots in every once in a while made her feel better.

"So did you read the files on Corinthos and Morgan?"

"Yeah I did, it's looks like they may have a bit of a problem with working with you."

"Well that's just gonna be their problem Toni, you know I don't bow down for men. I've been dealing with chauvinistic assholes most, if not all, of my life. I'm pretty sure I can handle these two."

"Fine," Toni said as he reached across the limo and set the purse that his sister had thrown at him by her side. "Just don't forget I'm there for you, and please don't kick anyone in their nether regions this time, it took us months to make that up to Dante Morales' family."

"If they play nice, I'll play nice. And anyway I have you to handle all the dirty work tonight there will be no need for me to get physical."

"Too true."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what can you tell us about Antonio Luciano, Luke?" Sonny looked over as his longtime friend and waited patiently for the answer. They were meeting Luciano's kids tonight and he wanted to be ready do deal with the brother, he couldn't figure out why the sister had to be there, but as long as she didn't get in the way he guessed it wouldn't matter.

"I don't know, not much, the last time I saw either of the kids was at their mothers funeral and they weren't exactly up for conversation," Luke smiled secretly as Sonny and Jason nodded, both had assumed that they would be dealing with Antonio Luciano and not Emily. He figured it wasn't his job to tell them differently, if they wanted to underestimate women they could pay the price, he knew better. Between Alexis, Bobbie and Carly, he knew very well what women were capable of. But, he decided, it wouldn't kill he to throw them a bone. "Alexis has met Emily a couple of times since I've seen her, she says that the kid is tough as nails and when it comes to her family she's fiercely protective, so I'd assume that the brother is the same. Along with Taylor Cerello."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we are going to be on the Luciano's good side isn't it. I've heard that they hold a lot of power in Nevada, and if they wanted to that could easily be spread out, but for some reason Vincent Luciano hasn't," Sonny said to Luke with a small question in his voice.

"I can answer why he hasn't. Vincent doesn't like the way the younger bosses run things, his father who was very old school, brought him into the business, and didn't believe in some of the things going on now. He doesn't deal in drugs, thinks they are too risky and just dirty, and he doesn't like how easily people kill. Go figure."

"So what were their problems with the Sokolov's anyway," Jason asked trying to bring his mind back to the conversation at hand instead of the one he had with Carly earlier.

"One of them killed Paige, Vincent's wife, Emily never really got over it, and even went as far as to go after Dmitry. She almost had him too, but something went wrong and she ended up in the hospital for a week afterwards, I'm not really sure what happened. I just know after that she got more responsibilities."

"Interesting. What do you think Jason?'

"What?" Jason hadn't heard a word that either had said.

"Carly." Sonny and Luke said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So…" Carly looked around the table. She and Bobbie had gotten to the Grille about twenty minutes earlier to find Vincent Luciano and apparently his nephew/godson waiting for them. Since then they had only really said a few small words, everyone was afraid to talk. She figured she'd have to be the one to crack the ice…or smash it wide open. "I hear ya'll are mobsters!"

Bobbie nearly choked on her drink and did end up slamming her elbow into Vincent who had, despite her protest, sat next to her. "Carly!"

"No, that's okay. She has a right to ask anything she wants," Vincent said as he smiled over at Taylor, who was trying and failing at keeping his laugh in. "Your thinking is right, only we don't usually like to admit that in public, I'm not going to deny you the right to know the truth. Does it bother you?"

"I'm sorry, you met my Uncle. You know, Luke. The only man in the world who may have actually broken every crime thought up and made laws for a few others. No, I don't have a problem with what you do, but I do have a question."

"Well, I'll answer it if I can."

"Momma said your daughter was involved as well as your son, is there anyone who doesn't work in the 'family business'?"

"Actually," Taylor said interrupting before his uncle could speak. "I don't work in that part of the family business, and neither does my sister, but she isn't exactly the person you want to take after in this family."

"Taylor," Vincent hissed. He knew that there would probably be problems between Carly and Adrianna, she had enough with Emily, and when Joey joined the family and gave birth to a girl he worried that he would have to totally disown her.

"What," Carly asked confused. "Is she a bitch?"

"Totally," they all heard the feminine voice behind then and turned to see whom it belonged to. "Hi I'm Joey Luciano, Antonio's wife," she said as she reached her hand out for Carly then Bobbie to shake and sat down gracefully. "How's dinner."

"Uncomfortable," Carly said under her breathe.

"Usually is with these two, they both suck as small talk, you wouldn't believe how often Em and I have to hold up the conversation," she said playfully as she smiled at her father-in-law and Taylor.

"Really? And they look so normal." Carly was really beginning to like this girl and she had known her for only a few minutes. "Anything else I should know."

"Ha! How much time do you have?" After that the ice was officially broken and they all spent the evening in comfortable conversation, with the exception of the occasion awkwardness between Bobbie and Vincent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmmm…he's cute," Emily said as she looked at the three men walking in her and her brothers direction, she knew one was Luke so the other two had to be Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

"Which one?"

"Corinthos," she answered smiling at her brother, as soon as she said it Toni moved to the other side of her where Sonny was, in a protective gesture. "You know I have had dinner with men before Toni, as a matter of fact a few times I've even…"

"Please," Antonio interrupted. "No visuals, anyway they are almost here shut up and act like you are important."

"I am important," she replied in a huff and put her game face on, becoming completely cold and devoid of as much emotion as possible without making them think that she was about to pull out a gun and shoot the place up.

Sonny looked over the two people standing in front of him and examined their statures trying to figure out the best way to go about having this conversation. The way Antonio Luciano stepped in front of his sister didn't go unnoticed by a him, and he wonder what it was for, but before he had time to evaluate it Luke was doing introductions or a least what passed for them in his mind.

"Alright," Luke said loudly calling attention from the other tables as he plopped down leaving the others standing awkwardly. "Oh sorry, Sonny and Jason these are the Luciano's. Luciano's these are Sonny and Jason."

"Nice to meet you both," Emily said taking over as it became obvious that, that was all Luke was going to say. "I'm Emily Luciano and this is my brother Antonio."

"Sonny and Jason," Sonny replied looking and Antonio and effectively ignoring Emily's presence until after Antonio had shaken his hand and then he turn back a took hers as and grinned showing his killer dimples and winked at her.

_"Man this guy is thick,"_ Emily thought to herself as she forced a blush to her cheeks and smiled coyly. If he was going to underestimate her then she was going to let him, allowing men to do that had many times become helpful in this business.

"Why don't we get down to business," Sonny said as he started to sit down and the realized Emily was sitting next to him and pulled out her chair.

"Sure, thanx," Emily said.

"So what have the Sokolov's been up to here in Port Charles," Toni asked annoyed with the attention that Sonny was showing his sister, all the while treating her as if she were unimportant.

"We don't have proof of much, but we think they've been doing pretty much anything they can get their hands in for at least three or four weeks, it wasn't until two weeks ago that they decide to move into Corinthos and Morgan here's territory," Luke said as he leaned back in his chair and slapped Jason on the back as he said his name. "The sister even went as far as to try to threaten Carly once, but she was easily dealt with."

Emily and Toni perked up when Carly's name was mentioned, both wondering if she was capable of taking care of herself or if she was gonna be another Adrianna and get herself into trouble and beg the family to bail her out.

"Dealt with how," Emily asked. Affectively drawing Sonny's attention and making him wonder why her brother didn't ask the questions.

"Carly has a bit of a temper," Jason replied cryptically as he inwardly smiled.

"She can't control herself," Sonny said making Jason inward smile turn to a cringe, he really wanted them to try harder to get along, that would take so much of the pressure of his shoulders.

"Why should she, she was being threatened? It's a natural reaction to try and defend herself."

"Well, Ms. Luciano," Sonny said figuring he had another one of them to deal with. "It's fine if you are part of this business and can protect yourself, but Carly isn't."

"Well, Mr. Corinthos. Maybe she should be."

"She's a woman," Sonny said as if that should end the conversation. 

"So am I!"

"Your right," Sonny replied turning his attention to Antonio. "Mr. Luciano, how much exactly will you be willing to help us?"

"Well…" he didn't know how to respond, if he answered Emily would surely be angry because it was her job to negotiate, but if he didn't Sonny might be insulted.

"Actually Mr. Corinthos," Emily interjected sensing her brother dilemma and not wanting to get started off on the wrong foot. "I'll be negotiating for my father considering I'm his second in command and Toni is the family's enforcer."

After she said that the whole table went quiet for a couple of minutes as all of the men digested what was happening, Emily just sat back and let them have their moment, _MEN_. Toni just smiled he knew his sister was capable of handling these men, she had handled worse and come out fine, he couldn't help the small amount of pride that swelled in him from her abilities. Luke just smiled he had been waiting since they sat down for her to drop that ball. Jason was somewhat surprised, but not much he knew that at times he and Sonny both underestimated women, Carly had taught him that if nothing else. He also knew how Sonny felt about women in the business and for a second worried that this meeting may not end on friendly terms.

"Excuse me," Sonny said. "Did you just say that you are your father's second in command and were sent to work with us?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

"Well now this is getting fun," Luke said laughing. 

"Shut up," both Emily and Sonny yelled and then turned to looked at each other giving everyone else the obvious signal that both of them felt threatened and would probably only be talking—or arguing with each other. Luke, Jason and Antonio resigned themselves to simply being there for decoration for the rest of the conversation.

"Look I'm going to try and be honest without insulting you," Emily started as she sat back in her chair and kept her eyes on Sonny only. "I get why you don't like women being in the business, you lost your wife and child to it, trust me I understand. I lost my mother to it, but I am capable. I know what I'm doing and I'm not weak, my father would not have sent me here if I couldn't work with you on your level to help you take down the Sokolov's. I want them gone just as much if not more than you do, so lets just agree to disagree on this point and try to find a way to work together, because other than this one small issue I'll think you'll find we pretty much agree on everything else."

"Fine, what are you wiling to do to help?"

"My father has given me permission to do anything you need just as long as you realized that I am your equal during this venture. I don't answer to my brother, and I won't accept you going over my head to my father if I don't agree with something you want. He has enough to deal with. All I ask Mr. Corinthos is that you give me the same respect I give you and while we are working together you don't keep anything from me and I'll extend you the same courtesy. Also I want my brother and Mr. Morgan to work together on anything we need handled providing that they both agree."

"Fine with me," Toni said.

"Sure," Jason said impressed with Emily's ability to handle Sonny and talk to him on his level, usually he would have to end up convincing Sonny of the benefits of working so closely with another organization but he could tell already that Sonny was going to agree.

"Well, Ms. Luciano…"

"Emily," she interrupted.

"Fine Emily and you can call me Sonny. I agree to everything you've said an apologizing for not giving you a chance at first. I think that we are going to work wonderfully together," Sonny said sincerely as he looked at the women in front of him for the first time realizing just how sexy a strong woman could be, if he weren't doing business with her he might not mind spending a night or two with her—hell when business was over he still might not mind it.

"Perfect," Emily replied noticing how Sonny was studying her and leisurely uncrossing and the re-crossing her long legs for his benefit, he really was very sexy, and those dimples made her want to rethink her whole not sleeping with business associate rule.

"Great let's eat," Luke said loudly again drawing everyone in the restaurants attention and pulling Sonny and Emily out of their respective 'zones'. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about business, with Emily and Sonny's occasional flirting not missing anyone's eye including the woman who had been watching them from the corner all evening. 


	5. Important Authors's Note!

Important Authors' Note:

Okay guys we hate begging for reviews! But if there is any way we are going to continue this story we really need more reviews! We love writing this story, but we both have other stories to be working on, and we don't want to waste our time. SO please, please, please let us know what you think of this story. It would me so much to us. To those of you who have reviewed thank you so much! And to Marian, you're an angel .We appreciate everything.

~Tamara and Christy~


End file.
